La búsqueda de los ciegos
by Gato Azul
Summary: Respuesta al foro romance en las mazmorras. Lucius, una silueta remota al otro lado del colchón. Severus una puerta materilizada frente a ella. -No puedo volver a la mansión, Lucius no está allí, ni Draco, no tengo a nadie, tú tampoco. -Exacto, tampoco nos tenemos entre nosotros ¡No puedo ayudarte Narcissa! ¿Un ciego guiándose en otro?


La búsqueda de los ciegos.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Advertencias: Rated M

Lucius era una silueta remota al lado opuesto del colchón.

Lucius era un andar circundante a ella por las mañanas, el sonido de unos pasos arrastrándose en la habitación y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Pasos y ruidos sin cuerpo y sin origen.

Y ahora ni siquiera su presencia, que era en realidad lo único que tenía de él, permanecía.

La puerta de Snape se materializó frente a ella.

Había vagado durante tiempo, tiempo indefinido y escurridizo, lento como un caudal de lodo, difuso y vago como la niebla que cegaba la vista en la calle de la hilandera.

La calle de la hilandera…extraño nombre para los muggles, le recordaba a una mujer consumida y gris tejiendo un manto infinito, tejiendo un velo de nubes místicas y polvo, de estrellas rojas, de sus manos arrugadas nacían puntadas de hebras cósmicas, y de sus reveces surgía Snape, como de un lago de telas negras.

Extrañamente ese barrio industrial muggle le parecía invadido de magia y alquimia tosca, con sus remolinos de ceniza contaminada, con sus fantasmas de humo y aceite quemado.

Tocó a la puerta de madera vieja, casi como si le pegara a un viejo tronco de árbol.

Una cara blanca, de ánima noctámbula se asomo por la ventana. Desde su estómago trepaba una sensación inquietante de que debía marcharse, pero la puerta le reveló la entrada al pozo que era aquella casucha.

Anduvo tras el hombre de luto. En el camino se tropezaba con sus miradas negras y recurrentes.

-¿A qué viniste?

Narcissa hubiera querido borrar esa pregunta, no había una respuesta para ella, sólo el cabello blanquecino de Lucius desparramado en la almohada y en su mente. La mujer contestó con el mismo silencio de su marido, ese silencio que le había contagiado.

-¿Es por Draco?

Draco no entendería, empezaría a desarrollar una desconfianza de niño traicionado si la supiera allí, parada frente a ese hombre, sin ninguna razón.

Nada era por Draco, nada de todo aquello tenía que ver con Draco y la mención de su nombre enturbiaba aún más su raciocinio.

-La mansión está…es muy grande para mí sola.

Snape se sentó con parsimonia elegante sobre un sillón raído.

-Pensé que a los Malfoy les gustaba la bastedad...-Se llevó una copa a los labios, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.- No deberías sentirte pequeña en una casa grande, siempre has tenido más de lo que te es necesario.

La mujer sintió el rechazo tras esas palabras, como una bofetada que la arrojaba fuera del círculo de aquél hombre.

Deslizó la mano por la silla de madera que tenía a su lado, como si acariciara un gato y se fue sentando lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Snape a los ojos, esperando que la echara de su casa, pero no lo hizo.

-Ya no está Lucius en la mansión, ni Draco.

El enlutado desplegó el periódico frente a su cara para comenzar a leer, Narcissa veía un montón de letras negras y fotos, en lugar del rostro que había ido a buscar. Una Black no debería llorar en un barrio muggle, ni frente a un mestizo pedante, una Malfoy aún menos. Narcissa lo hizo de todas maneras, no produjo ningún ruido, ni se movió, ni hizo muecas. Sólo se le humedecieron los ojos y la humedad brotó hasta gotear en su falda. Nada más absurdo que llorar ante la visión de una nota periodística.

Nada más absurdo que llorar ante un rostro oculto.

-¿A qué viniste Narcissa?- Pareció que la voz viniera de la foto impresa de Scrimengeour.

-No tengo a nadie.

-Lucius.

Una risa irónica y amarga atravesó las capas de papel, estremeciendo levemente al oclumante.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Yo no sé nada de lo que es cierto o no en tu vida. Ni me compete saberlo.

La mujer se removió incómoda, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Snape no tenía nada que ver con ella, a Snape no le importaba. En realidad no alcanzaba a entender sus razones para acceder al juramento inquebrantable. Pero de alguna forma, le pareció que era cercano, recordó su figura desgarbada andando por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando eran estudiantes, desde entonces lo conocía, por un momento creyó, que era el único al que podía acercarse, había algo muy propio que reconocía en los ojos negros, algo muy familiar.

Soledad y desesperación.

Al menos tenían eso en común, estaba segura de ello.

-Me quedé sola Severus, hace tiempo.

La cara de Scrimengeour hacía un gesto de desagrado como si le acercaran a la nariz algo pestilente, no era nada fotogénico.

-No tengo a nadie. Tú tampoco.

El periódico siguió interpuesto, Snape tardó en responder.

-Es como dices, tampoco nos tenemos entre nosotros.

Los ojos de Narcissa corrieron hacia la puerta, se quedó mirando hacia ella como esculpida en mármol. Levantarse de pronto, salir, dar un portazo. Hallarse de nuevo sola, en medio del frío, con la ceniza de la fábrica cayendo…Permanecer frente a ese periódico requeriría menos esfuerzo, no implicaría la hostilidad abrupta de una despedida muda y repentina, pero significaba minar su dignidad, quedándose allí, a mirar el implícito rechazo del periódico extendido.

El hombre pálido bajó su escudo de papel. La señora de Malfoy miraba hacia el umbral, como un maniquí, o como la mujer de una pintura. Los ojos de Narcissa cayeron sobre los suyos, parecía que se contemplara en un espejo, que se encontrara con una incómoda fase de su rostro.

-Hace frío.-Comentó la rubia, pero sus palabras parecían tener un sentido distinto.

-Esta casa siempre ha sido así, a veces hace más frío que en el exterior.

Ella no lo escuchaba.

-Necesito quedarme aquí, no puedo volver a la mansión.-Sus orbes se inflamaba de una premura inusitada, de un arrebato incomprensible.

-¿Por qué?

- No está Lucius.

-Aquí tampoco, además, creí que "no tenías a nadie"-Repitió con un dramatismo fingido.

-Draco se aleja de mí, Lucius se alejó hace mucho, ahora que no está me doy cuenta.- Miraba al suelo, como si fuera a encontrar una puerta o una escalera hacia algún lugar distinto.

-¿A qué viniste?- Para Narcissa fue, como si ella misma se lo preguntara. Para Snape fue como hablar con una loca o un fantasma ignorante.

Malfoy se puso de pie, mirando hacia la salida, el hombre la imitó y le abrió la puerta. La mujer-estatua se detuvo junto a él, su perfume se desprendía de ella, como un velo. Giró los ojos lentamente, hasta que quedaron en los de Snape, parecía que fuera a matarlo, parecía abstraída del mundo, daba miedo. La violencia de su abrazo hizo que chocaran contra el marco de la puerta. El hombre enlutado luchó contra sus brazos de enredadera, que se le anudaban alrededor del cuello.

-No sabes lo que haces.

-Ayúdame.- Sus labios se impactaron contra los de él, arrancándola un beso iracundo e insatisfecho, hecho de lucha y manoteos.

-¡Yo no puedo ayudarte Narcissa!

Se cayeron al piso como una torpe masa de telas y piernas y pelos.

Los ojos de Narcissa le goteaban sobre los pómulos.

-Qué vergüenza.-Dijo con aquel tono de histriónico desdén que las mujeres Black adoptaban en ocasiones, lo extraño era que lo usaba contra sí misma.

-Levántate.- Le habló el hombre debajo de ella, con el pelo en la cara. El rostro se le había coloreado ligeramente y algo inquietante le brillaba en las retinas. Narcissa no se movió, lo contemplaba nada más, con los ojos húmedos, cual mendiga que busca refugio.

-Levántate.-Repitió sin fuerzas, ya sin ninguna convicción.

-Ayúdame.

No supo si aquello era lo que había estado buscando, pero pronto se encontró besándole todo el cuello, unas manos largas le rasguñaban la espalda.

Fue apagando a Lucius con cada centímetro que besó. Los dos se vengaban de algo u de alguien, se arañaban cínicamente esperando que el mundo recibiera aquella sublevación.

Narcissa escarbaba en su vientre, en el espacio de sus hombros, como una sedienta buscando agua. Como una extraviada en un bosque laberíntico, cavando su salida.

Lucius se enredaba entre las hebras de pelo negro, Lucius se secaba ante el olor de la piel de ese otro hombre, al que le parecía no haber conocido nunca, descubrir muy apenas, debajo del nombre de Snape…Snape ¿era ese Snape? ¿Ese era el nombre de la espalda extendiéndose bajo sus manos?

Lo dejó todo ungido de lágrimas, con la cara húmeda de sabor a sal. Había llorado todo el tiempo. Incluso mientras se jalaba el cabello y cerraba los ojos. Pobre Narcissa, no había hallado lo que buscaba aún a pesar de haberla dejado buscar también dentro de él.

Se sentía saqueado y vacio.

La mujer se dejó caer, separada del hombre. La ausencia de Lucius seguía allí, como su sombra, embadurnada en su cuerpo. El otro estaba lejos y en silencio.

A unos metros de él, Narcissa sollozaba. Se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangre. Aquello había sido solamente impactos de piel y boca, choques y empujones. Nada de hallazgos en la penumbra, ninguna visión de complicidad, nada, nada.

Snape se levantó a medias, sintiéndose casi húmedo, tocado por los sollozos de la mujer. La figura medio desnuda de Malfoy desentonaba con los estantes polvorientos que los rodeaban, como gigantes de madera. La mujer parecía sometida, en medio del circulo de esos centinelas impávidos, llorando como una niña abandonada. Abandonada a pesar de él. Era difícil que fuera la misma que hacia tan sólo unos momentos jalaba su camisa con ojos de loca.

La tocó como a un cuadro de pintura fresca, llenándose del azul y amarillo de sus lágrimas, de sus ojos confundidos, que lo manchaban desde adentro.

-No me mires así, te dije, te lo advertí.-Mostraba los dientes con hostilidad y reproche.- que no nos tenemos entre nosotros.

La aristócrata temblaba entre sus manos. Algo caliente y amargo subía por el estómago de Severus, ante ella, que lo miraba como a un desconocido que fuera a atacarla.

-¿Pensabas que Lucius iba a desaparecer de un golpe?

-De un beso.- La voz sonaba como de otra, como si esas palabras hubieran cruzado un agujero, venidas desde otro tiempo y se insertaran entre ellos, en ese instante, con prodigiosa exactitud.

Snape respiró fuertemente, queriendo absorberla a ella entre su aire.

-¿A qué viniste?

-A encontrarte, a desencontrarlo.

El hombre sonrió con irónica amargura.

-No hueles a alcohol, pero parece que estuvieras ebria.

La mujer se borró las lágrimas con la mano, su mano olía a él a raíces y hierbas de menta.

-No estoy ebria, sabes que no lo estoy.

Entonces…-El maestro se tendió en el suelo abruptamente, aplastado de pronto por la consciencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.-¿Has desencontrado lo que querías?

-No. Pero en cambio encontré algo angustiante.

Snape arqueó una ceja, mientras Narcissa le colocaba los ojos encima.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tú buscabas lo mismo que yo.-Le echó en cara, como si estuviera recordándole su nombre, o algo que él hubiera olvidado mucho tiempo atrás.- Tampoco has hallado nada, ahora somos dos.

-Es ridículo pretender que se recupere lo perdido buscando en ti, aún más buscando en mí.

Los ojos vidriosos de Snape, su tono mordaz y resignado, la manera en la que se había abandonado en el piso, sin pretender si quiera evadir aquella incómoda charla…le evocaba fuertemente su propia imagen. Supo en ese instante, que Snape no servía para sanar nada, no era cura ni antídoto, era un envenenado, al igual que ella.

Remontó los labios a la boca pálida y sobresaltada por su cercanía repentina.

-¿Qué haces?- Apenas pudo hablar con un beso parcial sobre él, acallándolo.

-No vamos a hallar nada Severus, somos como ciegos guiándose entre ellos.- Pero la soledad parece menos inabarcable, menos insospechada y enorme…pero, soy menos pequeña e incierta cuando te toco.

Snape parpadeó en silencio. Qué triste y tonto era todo aquello, ese estrellarse torpe y sinsentido de sus pieles.

Y sonrió.


End file.
